Konoha Musical academy
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka got into Konoha Musical Academy or he were threatenedd by his mother. He don't want to be there. But when he Meets Hinata...maybe this were a good idea or maybe not. Troubles and some romance music.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I got this idea from another anime and I know they are out of character. Writing errors!**_

_**I'm really into KibaHina but I have to have some naruhina and sasuhina . Tell me what you think of the first chapter!**_

Chapter 1: Starting at a music academy isn't my best idea.

"Welcome new and old students to Konoha musical Academy!" Shouted the princepal Jiraya out to the crowd of people that were giving him an applause. He bowed and continued. "This year we might find some new stars? And it might be some of you!" He shouted. The girls screamed. "Can't that gorilla perv shut up!?" Kiba Inuzuka muttered angry. Kiba Inuzuka were a freshman or someone would call it 1st year. He didn't want to be at a crappy music Academy! The only reason he got in were because of his mother. Tsume Inuzuka that said that if could go there for at least one year, he could get his own car. She had sent in a request and than last winter he took a test. The inuzuka family wasn't rich and this school was like a school for rich people with famous families that had learned notes and played an instrument. Kiba could some notes but that was because Hana learned him. He could play piano and guitar...a little. He didn't want this but his mother threatened Kiba with saying that Akamaru should be staying with the Uchiha. And Sasuke were his ex friend and enemy. Kiba sighted. All those people here wanted this but the only thing he wanted were to leave and start his own dog hotel + a car. He sighted at the thought of Akamaru that had to stay home. Kiba couldn't see him for 6 months. This where his worst nightmare! "Let the teachers take care of the rest." Jiraya said while sounding drunk. The 3rd years sighted a little embarrassed. Kiba had heard from his sister that he where drunk every year and every year it were an live tv special this whole opening. "All 1st years get in a line in front of the entrance." said a Woman called Kurenai. Then she said something to the other classes.  
It was at least 50 1st years. Kiba decided to stand in the back. Suddenly he bumped into someone. A girl were about to fall forward but Kiba cached her. "Sorry." Kiba said and let her go. "It's Okay." The girl said and smiled. She smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her blue long hair and white eyes. But then she where probably a rich snob. "My name is Hinata Hyuga." She smiled and took a hand forward. "Names Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba took it and smiled. Suddenly he noticed some intense glare. He looked up and saw: Sasuke Uchiha. He glared back but with his expertness to glare at Hana he could easily match Sasuke. Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled shy. What the heck is he doing here!? Kiba shouted inside of himself. "Do you know Sasuke?" Hinata asked a little surprised. "Kind of..." Kiba said and scratched the back of his head. "How do you know him?" Kiba asked curious. "You see...dad is a rich man...and he thinks...Sasuke...will protect  
Me..." Hinata said a little sad. "I didn't..." Kiba started. "It's okay!" She smiled and got in line. Maybe she was a nice one? Kiba got an suddenly idea that if he could just hit his head into a tre enough times, he could wake up from this Dream but he didn't. As he came up to a desk where two assistants were sitting. One of them had the name Kotetsu and the other Izumo. Kiba looked tired at them. The one name Izumo wrote some reports and the other were asleep. Kiba were the last one so he waited a while and when they didn't notice him, he barked. "WAKE UP!"  
"...haha...Hana...i..nuzuka...i..didn't...know." the one names Kotetsu mumbled in his sleep. Izumo sighted and looked at Kiba that glared at them. "..sorry about Kotetsu...here is your uniform, time table and key. The room is in building number 2 and room 5. You have the day off, so have a Nice day." Izumo said and looked at Kiba as if he recognized him. "Thanks and tell your friend to stop dreaming about my sister." Kiba said irritated. Kiba didn't actually "love" his sister but he didn't like perverted duds ether.

Kiba had to walk trough or Inside an forest. (Don't want to go there at night.) as he walked through the forest he could feel something was looking at him from the wood. It were dark and cold there. He walked faster. Suddenly his eyes cached a house. It had 2 floors but it was old and looked like it wasn't been used in at least 50 years. The Windows looked broken and the door wasn't there anymore. "Is it there?" Kiba asked himself and tried to find his voice. Suddenly something yellow could be seen. It was a head could be seen through the window. Kiba could recognize it as a human boy. Probably at the same age as himself. The head smiled. Kiba smiled relieved but  
Made his face look normal and not like a coward that he wasn't at all! "You must be Kiba!" He yelled happy. Kiba nodded. "Come up here! I'm your roommate Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted and smiled a big one. Kiba smiled to, He thought he had heard the name before. As he walked in he saw a little number 2 at the wall outside. Inside it were dark and a little light. He walked up the stairs that looked like could fall apart every second. The hallway had 5 rooms at each side. There it was at least a door. Kiba smiled. It looked nearly like his own home. Just that his had windows and wasn't totally broken and he had dogs running around. He looked at the door numbers. It started with 1 at the left and 2 at the right. He continued. Suddenly he stumbled or his foot got stuck and he fall with his head right in the floor. He cursed himself and looked back. It was a whole in the floor and one idiot had just taken a paper over it! He picked up his things and tried to get up. It took him some curses and shouting before he managed to get up. As he got up he was exhausted. He felt something warn under his nose. He took his finger. It were blood. "Screw this." Kiba said and saw his door. He opened it and walked more careful inn.  
It had a bathroom and three beds? He found his things at the bed to the right. He sat down and looked carefully after a whole.  
His bag wasn't big. Just some few clothes and nothing much  
More. Just a picture of his family. His sister, his mum and the dogs, Akamaru and a man with the same red triangles. Kiba sighted and looked at his uniform. It were really just a white shirt and black trousers. He quickly changed. (After training when he were late for school.) He ruffled his hair like he always had it.  
The bathroom door opened and the yellowed hair Naruto came out. He had the same uniform + some cat stripes or what was it. "Kiba!" He smiled and was about to say something but then the third roommate came in. Kiba's eyes became dark and his eyes formed a death glare. "Sasuke! This is Kiba Inuzuka! Our r-o-o-m-a-t-e." Naruro smiled. Sasuke glared at Kiba and walked out.  
"Don't bother with him. They are severing dinner now!" Naruto smiled a "Come with me" smile. They walked back from the forest and into a big building. It was much more different from the place they were staying. And it looked much more rich and new. Kiba had never seen a building like this before. As they entered, it looked much bigger! It where classrooms at each side. They continued walking. Naruro didn't seem to notice Kiba's big eyes or care about the hallway that looked like a money drinker. "You are a Cool guy, Naruto." Kiba said to his new friend. "Thanks!" Naruto said and gave him a thumb up. "And there it disappeared." Kiba sighted.  
The door to the cafeteria where normal. Kiba sighted relived. Naruto opened the door and Kiba made big eyes. It were gigantic! 100 tables or more. Golden floor and white Wales. A cafeteria lady severed chicken. Kiba could just get that once 3rd month. "Why Are You so big eyes there?" Naruto asked. "Why aren't you?" Kiba asked and tried to find himself. What kind of school was this? This was totally out of his habitat! What he usually saw when he walking into the kitchen was His mother wash the floor from dog pop and Hana yelling at him for breaking something. Kiba grinned. He tried to act normal and they went go there food. Kiba nearly drooled at the smell. He smiled to the cafeteria lady and turned around. Looked for a place to sit. He was dying to eat. Naruto walked against a table. Some people were sitting there. Hinata and Sasuke. Kiba glared at Sasuke and looked for another. He felt like it was his first day at school and didn't know where to sit. The school he was going to before were different. There he could punch someone and live your life. Or not like that because he went to the pricipal 3 times a week for doing something. It was mostly not his fault. A guy names Ukon blamed him for everything! The laughter! So much he hated him. The only thing that chaired him up were the thought of his childhood friend. It was a girl. They used to play all the time but then her dad banned her for meeting him because of a little accident. Kiba sighted and found an empty table.  
"This is good." Kiba said and eaten like a dog when it hadden't seen food for many days. He noticed someone starting at him with a tone of disgust. Kiba tried to act normal but the food! He had never eaten something this good before. "I see you are enjoying yourself." a soft voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Hinata. She had a black skirt and a white shirt. He breasts where gigantic. Kiba blushed a little. "Hinata." he swallowed and smiled. "You remind me of an old friend." she said dreamy and sat down beside him. "Really?" Kiba smirked. "Yeah, your just as big baka as him." She laughed a little. "Her." she said and gave him a Sevier. "Thanks." He said and wiped away the food that were stuck in his face. "You're not like the others." She suddenly said. Kiba looked at her with a question face. "I mean You haven't as much money as the others." Hinata smiled and looked at the others. Kiba got a feeling of being safe when he looked at her. "I feel like I have known you for a long time Kiba, that I Can tell You everything." She said dreamy. Kiba felt himself heat up. "You're like a big brother." before he could answer someone said something. "You two seems to be having fun." A girls voice said behind them. They turned around and saw a pink haired girl. "Sakura?" Kiba asked surprised. "Long time no see dog breath." She said with a disgust in her voice. "I'm not here to talk to you but Hinata." She continued. Kiba glared at her. Sakura Haruno were the big forehead bitch. She were rich and very popular. He guessed her mom bought here inn. That was what Kiba thought. She were going in his class. He remembered her because every boy was in love with her. But since her mum went to America every week she weren't often at school. Hinata looked at her. "Keep your dirty hands of Sasuke and no one would get hurt." Sakura said and smiled over to Sasuke. He didn't look happy. Hinata looked questioning at her. "Can't You leave us alone, I don't need a pink girl that gets everything she wants." Kiba muttered. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. You know that you need talent for getting in + money." She said and glared at him. "You don't even have one of them." She continued. "The only thing you have is the stupid dog of yours."  
Kiba tightened his hands in a grip. Hinata didn't know what to do. She panicked a little. A couple of people started watching with interest. "You don't have a friend. You only have the ugly Hinata." She teased. Kiba had enough now! He wanted so badly punch her. To kick her ass all way to Mexico. "Kiba." Hinata whispered. "And your fathe..." Sakura didn't get any future. Before a single human being could breathe a punch landed in Sakura's face. She took a step back.  
"Can Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga Come to my office?" Principal Jiraya's voice said.

"I can't believe it." Jiraya said disappointed at his new students. Jiraya the perv sat in his chair at a messy office. Kiba and Sakura looked down at the floor. "Why am I here?" Hinata asked suddenly. Jiraya looked at her with his perv eyes. "Don't Even Think about it." Kiba said and stepped in front of Hinata. "A protecting big brother I see." Jiraya said and actually looked proud at them. "You can leave." He smiled. "Inuzuka Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jiraya asked and stopped Kiba. He nodded. When it was only them left, it were an awkward silence. "Inuzuka...What to do...what to do." Jiraya mumbled and took a drink. "Can you sing?" He asked suddenly. The question came a little surprising. He knew this were a music academy but... Kiba scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, since I have never sung in front of someone before." Kiba laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Do you see Dad

Kiba sighted in relive when he closed the door to the principal. He got on his nerves. What was that stupid question? "Can you sing?" Kiba felt a little embarrassed when he said that he had never sung in front of someone before. That was like asking why are you here at all? He wanted to go back and eat up his food but it where probably cold. Kiba decided to go back anyway. Free food is food, right?

He opened the door. Some people stared at him but he didn't care. He walked fast up to his table. His food was still there. He grinned and sat down. It tasted not same but still good. Kiba sighted when he had eaten up and literally licked it empty. He wanted some more of it but he knew that if eat more his mother had sat him to drag all the puppies over the village 3 times.

He went slowly up to the cafeteria lady with a big smile. She smiled at him. "Can you tell me your name?" Kiba asked and gave her the empty plate. "Kushina Uzumaki." She smiled and looked surprised to get an empty plate. "Thanks for the excellent food Miss. Uzumaki." Kiba grinned. "Thanks Kiba but call me Kushina." She smiled. "How do you now my name?" KIba asked surprised. "You are the roommate of my son Naruto, right?" She said and went to the sink. Kiba nodded.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted and came running up to them. He sounded scared. "Na…" Kiba started. "Get away from here! She is dangerous!" He shouted dragged Kiba with him. "What's the problem Naruto? Kiba asked got away from him. "Were have you been?" Naruto asked and looked to each side of the hallway. "I were called into the principal." Kiba yawned a little. "I searched everywhere for you! I was going to introduce you to everyone and then I heard you punched….S…sakura." The last thing came out a little low. "You like Sakura?" kiba asked high and disappointed, why would someone like her? Naruto didn't get to answer. "Don't run so fast Naruto!" A girl shouted and behind her came two boys. "Ino! Don't run so fast!" The fat one of them said. "Bothersome." Said the other one. "Ino, Choji, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted happy. Kiba looked at them for a second. But went back to normal for not getting known as weird. "Ahhh! So your Kiba Inuzuka?" Ino asked and pointed surprised at him. "Did you expect someone else?" Kiba asked a little irritated. "Kiba this is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto said and pointed at every one of them. Kiba nodded. "Hey." Shikamaru said and looked bothersome. Choji eat some chips. "Kiba!" A soft voice shouted behind them. Kiba turned around and saw Hinata. "Sunshine." Kiba said out of the blue. "Sunshine?" Hinata asked surprised. Kiba blushed. "s-sorry, Hinata!" "I like that name." She said and came up to them.

"Hinata!" Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed. "N-n-aruto." Kiba looked from one to another. Did she like Naruto? But he likes Sakura. "What time is it?" Ino asked suddenly. "9pm." Hinata said and looked at her watch. "We should go back to our rooms." Ino said and dragged Hinata with her as she wanted to her a secret. "Girls…"

"We better go back as well." Naruto said and started walking. They followed. (Didn't want to go through the forest alone.) Kiba yawned and looked up at the sun that were about to set. That was true! Kiba stooped. "I need to go somewhere, see you later!" Kiba shouted and ran off. "What was that?" Choji asked surprised. "He ran off to somewhere." Shikamaru said and took his hands behind his head. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?" Naruto shouted.

Kiba stooped running. He walked and looked at the orange sky. "So it was here?" He asked out to no one. He walked in about 15 minutes away from the school. He just needed to visit someone. He didn't know what this feeling were but he just needed to go. He came to graveyard.

"Hello Pa." Kiba smiled at one of the gravestones. "It's been a real mess since you left us, I had to start at a musical academy right over there and the worst thing was that I couldn't take Akamaru with me. Hana is probably is for sure talking him mad at home." Kiba said and took away some weeds. "I see that no one have visited you for a long time, must be boring to just be here or you are just watching people live." Kiba smiled. "I hope that you are listening!" kiba yelled up at the sky and sang some notes:

Watashi no ohaka no mae de  
Nakanai de kudasai

Soko ni watashi wa imasen  
Nemutte nanka imasen

He continued and looked at the sky, He didn't know what this was but he suddenly started crying:

Sen no kaze ni  
Sen no kaze ni natte  
Ano Ooki na sora wo  
Fuki watatte imasu

He thought of the day his father died. He were a policeman. Hana and Ma had cried for days:

ki ni wa hikari ni natte  
Hatake wo furi sosogu  
Fuyu wa daia no youni  
Kirameku yuki ni naru

Asa wa tori ni natte  
Anata wo mezamesaseru  
Yoru wa hoshi ni natte  
Anata wo mimamoru

Watashi no ohaka no mae de  
Nakanai de kudasai  
Soko ni watashi wa imasen  
Shinde nanka imasen

Sen no kaze ni  
Sen no kaze ni natte  
Ano Ooki na sora wo  
Fuki watatte imasu

Sen no kaze ni  
Sen no kaze ni natte  
Ano Ooki na sora wo  
Fuki watatte imasu

Ano Ooki na sora wo  
Fuki watatte imasu.

Kiba looked at the sky. "What do you think Pa, do I have a talent?" Kiba asked a little embarrassed. You are actually the first one I have ever sung for. "That was beautiful." A soft voice said behind him. He turned around and his face burned up. "S-s-sunshine!"

_**A/N: I know Kiba were totally but it come to my minde when I listened to a song!: Link to song:**_

watch?v=WEZBDNV3h9I


End file.
